电锯杀人狂
by Euonia
Summary: A USUK one-shot I wrote in 2013. language: Chinese. it has been translated and posted on FF, by the lovely Gerlta. Link to the translation: /s/11396357/1/California-Chainsaw-Massacre Check it out if you're interested.


01】

—亚瑟桑？

—嗯？菊。什么事？

夏日的街道被空气中浮躁的热度拉长了。在炙热的阳光之下，身边的景色都遵循着热胀冷缩的定律，以不规则的形状膨胀挤压。到处都充斥着过于缤纷绚烂的颜色和大街上到处贩卖的冰激凌、四处奔走的永远有活力的小孩子、一对一对身着夏装的情侣。

夏天。加利福尼亚州。

在被烈日烤热的大街上，很少有人能够耐心地走上一两个钟头，只有现在这两个人是个例外。略高一点的青年身形瘦削，一件完全和季节不符的米白色长风衣裹在身上，脸色苍白看不出有汗珠低落，眼睛是晦暗的铜锈绿色，像是十八世纪镶嵌在印度象牙上的宝石。低他一头的青年面孔有着亚洲神韵，留着保守的齐耳短发，一双墨色的瞳孔。

他们停了下来。这是他们走在这条著名街道上的第一次停留。

—亚瑟桑，你看那是什么？

—诶？

被称为亚瑟的青年沿着东方青年手指的方向，望向了他们面前宏大而宽阔的广场。这是整个城市最为繁华的广场，大理石的砖地面冰冷地反射着阳光。高楼大厦依偎在广场的身后俯瞰着他们。亚瑟终于把目光转移到了正确的地方—他看向在广场上高高矗立的电子显示屏。那东西足有十来米宽，正不断播放出流畅的影像。

—亚瑟桑，在下说的是那个人。

亚瑟看到了那个人。那个人的影像在电子显示屏上播放着，一身蓝白条纹的囚服，却显得干净整洁。魁梧的身材展现出青年健康的身体状况。头发是很漂亮的米金色，流海下面的五官温和而又深邃。眼睛像爱琴海一样碧蓝无波，鼻梁上的眼睛折射出白色的反光。除了头上那嘬奇怪的呆毛，可以承认这是一个典型的美国帅小伙的形象—阳光而又迷人。

—怎么了？

—亚瑟桑，你知道么，这个人是加州的电锯杀人狂，到目前为止已经杀掉了七个人呢。而且这些人都不是坏人，据他所说，完全是随着自己心意杀死的。

—啊咧。世界上真有这种渣滓啊。所以说现在是要执行死刑？还是审判？

时间好像暂停了一下。

本田菊焦灼的视线如同针尖扎在欧洲青年苍白的皮肤上。亚瑟感到奇怪，下意识地偏转了视线，心想这人怎么也有这么凌厉的时候。东方人一向很拘谨的啊。

—这个人三天之后要执行死刑了，亚瑟桑你要看吗？直播也是在这里。

—嗯？

被问到这样奇怪的问题，肤色苍白的青年怪异地抬起了头。同时下意识地，他感到对面的东方人的视线如同对准准星的枪一样指着自己。

—如果你要看的话当然没问题。不过…为什么？菊你很喜欢这种大快人心的镜头吗？

完全出乎意料之外的，本田菊僵硬地笑了一下。日式英语吐出口中的词句让亚瑟完全摸不着头脑。

—不。在下只是出自对您的友情。

02】

在那让亚瑟完全摸不出头脑的问句结束之后，本田菊征得了亚瑟三天后再次前往的同意，脸上再一次恢复平时淡然的表情。那种凌厉和僵硬的感觉好像突然间消失了，两个人又恢复到了漫长的旅行当中。

他们回来到这里旅行，完全都是本田菊的想法。事实上，根据东方青年的只言片语，亚瑟能够推断出自己似乎一直以来都有间歇性的神经衰弱。由于先天性的疾病，亚瑟虽然在智力和表达上没有任何问题，但是很多时候生活不能自理，需要他人多多照顾。

因此，十一岁的亚瑟就这样被介绍给了本田菊：一个友人、一个助理，又相当是一个医生。承担雇佣本田菊的费用对于柯克兰家族并非难事，而两个人的性格又处得来。

从各种方面上来说，本田菊的工作做得很到位。在亚瑟的记忆当中，他小学、初中、高中和大学生涯都是在菊的陪伴之下度过的，而对方的人生也似乎就是为了完成自己的义务而专门为他量身订做，他井井有条地做好每一件事情，陪伴亚瑟度过寂寞而又痛苦的时光。虽然这其中也有一部分是为了柯克兰家族付出的高的惊人的雇佣费，但是两人在这漫长的相处之中的确产生了深厚的友谊。

三周前，绑着厚厚绷带的亚瑟·柯克兰从漫长的昏睡中醒来，刺鼻的消毒水味道和洁白的天花板一尘不染。他再次在这个熟悉无比的地方苏醒，心想大概又是自己的某一次昏迷吧—这种情形真是再熟悉不过了—便突兀地被本田菊告知，自己因为深陷一场严重的车祸，神经衰弱的病情可能恶化，最好在出院之后外出散心，以派遣病魔缠身的糟糕情绪同时对病情进行观察。他同意了。

本田菊选择了美/国加利福尼亚州。这完全出乎亚瑟的意料，他以为对方也会如同自己一样，对于美/利/坚那过于刺眼的阳光心生厌恶。不过对于这次出游完全不抱什么期待的青年也就遂了菊的心愿，两人也不久留，马上收拾行装前往大洋彼岸。

—亚瑟桑，晚饭已经做好了。

—啊，真是谢谢，菊…我这就来。

青年嘴上应着，抬起头迎上东方人黑色的、担忧的眸子。

—…亚瑟桑，你的手。

亚瑟低下头的时候才感觉到手指温热的感觉，看向那双苍白冰冷的手的时候这才吓了一跳。长长的伤疤横亘在掌心，深浅不一的纹缕之下是翻动的皮肉。伤口很新，刺眼的红色满溢着灼伤般的痛感。

—在下真是万分抱歉…

东方青年吸了一口气，沉沉地吐出，做了个很惭愧的表情。

—亚瑟桑你又自己切苹果了么？

—诶？…我在…切苹果么？

—抱歉，都是在下的错…在下应该把身边一切尖锐物品统统拿走…这次是疏忽了万分抱歉。

—没关系，不是你的事。奇怪，我完全不知道自己手在动这个事实啊。菊，我以前没有这个症状对吧？

—在下并不是很清楚。

黑发青年眼神迷离了一会儿，盯着亚瑟，仿佛下了决心一般说道：

—其实在下，也并不是一直都陪在您身边的。

—什么意思？

—真实的情况…很难说…

东方青年斟酌着词句，决定把谈话归于终结。

—不是什么很重要的事。也不用记起来。现在在下陪着您就万事无虞了。

03】

在那场车祸之前，亚瑟的梦境一直是连续而有规律的：清晰的图像，宁静的声音，不断重复着白天单调的细节，但也不觉得腻。他曾经感觉自己的梦境甚至比现实世界更为温馨，起码在这里没有病痛的折磨，梦境的情节也都是生活中一些好事的重复。

但现在，有什么事开始潜移默化地变更，比时间还要稍纵即逝的双手掠夺了他完整的记忆和平静的时光，恣意沉溺在自己所满足的世界当中已经成为遥不可及的想象。

他曾经梦到过许多光怪陆离的场景，复杂和奇幻超出了这个平静的人生所应经历过的一切。

他梦见过自己在呼啸的公路上狂奔，身边树立起高大的坟墓，不规则的棱角折射着血月的光辉，红轮的满月大的不正常。公路在红月的照耀下好像滴血的皮囊，树立起因寒冷而发皱的毛孔。

他梦见自己在浓密的热带丛林中狂奔，荆棘在足下绽放，它的尖刺扎得他的双足酸痛无力。滴下的血缓慢地滋养着荆棘和食肉植物。他高坐在一只猛犸象的骨骸之上，光溜溜的骨头磨得他双腿生疼。

他还梦见自己走在一片没有尽头的迷宫当中，脚下满是碎片玻璃渣，夜风和乌云莫名得有些哥特气息。他像无头苍蝇一样在交叉路口乱转，尝试了路径的所有不同的组合，被焦虑和恐惧折磨得心神不安。

然而这天晚上，亚瑟·柯克兰梦到了和以往有一点不同的东西。

他梦到了那个美/国人。

当时，亚瑟·柯克兰正在自己梦境中的街道中焦虑地跑着，好像在躲避某种怪兽或是死亡的追踪。就在这时，夜晚的商业街上突然多了一辆很新的兰博基尼，车门很快地打开，接着他就看到了那个人的脸。和电子显示屏上一模一样的容颜。

他就站在那里，微笑着，好像这样的微笑可以蔑视一切，包括追逐亚瑟的那浓烈的死亡的恐惧。眼睛还是深蓝如同爱琴海，头发像加州的阳光有些刺眼，嘴角的笑容和好莱坞电影中的特写如出一辙。他就站在死亡的尽头，站在一堵黑暗的墙的尽头，自身仿佛成了一个潜在的黑洞，把亚瑟心底每一分对身后追逐的不安毫不犹豫地吸纳进来。

—这边，亚瑟！快点过来！很危险哟！

诶？他知道我的名字？

—让世界的HERO载着你就绝对没问题啦！

什么啊这都是。杀人犯用这样的自称真是讽刺啊。亚瑟被有些粗鲁地塞进汽车的前座，还有点弄不清状况。所以说，这是得救了，还是向着更危险的方向前进了？和杀人犯共处一室么？

—喂混蛋你打算劫我去哪里？

—劫你？才不是呐，HERO是帮助你啊！！不要把HERO善意的帮助想得那么恶毒好么？

真是个奇怪的人。

但自己，为什么会梦到这样的场景，又为什么会如此熟悉地与完全不认识的人在这里交流呢。

想着想着，视线重新回到那人身上。却看到一滩红的刺眼的液体在那人咖啡色的夹克衫上晕染开来。黯淡的瞳孔，低垂的呆毛，沾着血的镜片，温和的眼神。对方好像仅剩下颤抖的力气。

—喂你！…突然这样是…

即使是梦境，亚瑟也完全不擅长应付这种局面。况且这个梦如此清晰，清晰得如同从原有的位置尽数剥下，重新填补到原来的位置。

—怎么办…

张开的嘴角翕动着，那人浅淡地吐出一口气。

—没关系，亚瑟…不要怕…

—你要记住哦…你什么事都没做…什么事都没有发生…

—所以说到底是什么情况啊混蛋！

亚瑟浑身颤抖地说完，低头就看到自己的手上沾满了鲜血。

04】

真是糟糕透了。

亚瑟·柯克兰在自己的面包上涂着黄油，目光心不在焉地在面前摆着的鱼和炸薯条上打转。对面的菊专心致志地喝着味增汤，盘子里的鱼子寿司只剩下两个。

他不知道自己沉浸在昨天那个梦当中已经度过了多长时间。然而只要他沉下心思，那张痛苦而又温柔的脸、浸满鲜血的胸膛以及因为失血过多而显得惨白的脸就出现在他的面前，轻易地占据他所有的思绪。

他还记得那些颤抖。那些痛苦和哀嚎好像在面对那人带血的身体时就在一瞬间爆发，他感觉自己无助地哭泣着，空气在肺部进出冰冷地割伤肺泡。他感到自己整个人都在崩溃和重组，长久以来支撑形体的骨架在一瞬间散成一地。然而最让他奇怪的是这个梦本身，这个梦和这个莫名其妙的人，好像唤醒了他以为自己早已死去的负责情感功能的细胞。

—菊。

—嗯，亚瑟桑？

—我是不是…认识昨天那个人？

筷子在晚上敲击的节奏慌乱地变了一下。

—哪个人？

—菊你记得吧…就是广场上那个人…那个囚犯。

—…在下不清楚。这得看您自己是怎么想的。

本田菊的话语奇怪而又疏离。亚瑟搅拌着自己的麦片粥，默默地吐出一句话：

—那你知道他的名字么？

—他叫…阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯。

—果然…我还是不认识。完全没有印象啊。

—嗯。您是否认识这个人，只需依照您自己的判断，在下不会为您做出任何的指导。

黑发青年喝完了味增汤，站起来收拾了碗筷。

05】

亚瑟·柯克兰再次梦到阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯，是后者执行死刑的前一天夜晚。

他梦到那个全身上下充满活力的美国青年在他刚刚沉入浅眠时就一把拽过他的手臂，异常兴奋地叫到亚瑟你怎么来的这么晚。

喂这是我的梦啊用你管吗混蛋！？

这么想着，亚瑟并没有开口。谴责自己梦中的人物实在是显得太蠢。他只是任由这个梦中的人物拽着自己的手臂把自己带到随便什么地方。两人皮肤向接触的地方令人意外地温暖，他感到少见得没有拒绝的意思。

—你这是要去哪里？

—一个超—棒的地方！！亚瑟你一定会喜欢的！

—不要把我视作你那一类，我对你低级的品味没有兴趣！

自然的话语从唇边流露，没有违和感。亚瑟感觉自己痛痛快快骂人的场景真是少见但是异常地不感到厌烦。

车子在颠簸的公路上行驶，阳光和风景如同时光一样在车窗上流淌着。

夕阳和农场交相辉映。空气中弥漫着麦子的味道，还有牛乳发酵过的甜香。如同在透明的海底遨游，水波浸着温柔的空气在苍穹之下激荡。

光芒普照四野

阿尔弗雷德就在他身边开着车。他们播放了一首歌，亚瑟想不起来在哪里听过，好像是清新的乡村摇滚，令人安心。节拍和颠簸的感觉如同母亲在襁褓中抚摸着自己。亚瑟扭过头看着阿尔弗雷德的脸。

他看到金色的阳光被阿尔弗雷德的睫毛分成势不相容的两半，秋天成熟得有些过分的树叶的投影掉落在他的脸上，形成滑稽的像是黑白默片般的暗影。青年蓝色的眼睛明亮而又温和，爱琴海的微波随风微微飘荡。车里弥漫着乡下成熟的苹果香味。

他的视线并没有被美/国青年察觉。

他仍旧开着车。

远方是一望无际的公路，没有尽头，也没有任何突兀的墙，希望和幸福混合着阳光一起照在两个人的脸上，车轮一直在转动，好像不打算停止。  
车轮一直在转动，好像不打算停止。

他后知后觉地看到泪水和幸福和痛苦一起砸在自己的手心里。

06】

在被烈日烤热的大街上，很少有人能够耐心地走上一两个钟头，只有现在这两个人是个例外。略高一点的青年身形瘦削，一件完全和季节不符的米白色长风衣裹在身上，脸色苍白看不出有汗珠低落，眼睛是晦暗的铜锈绿色，像是十八世纪镶嵌在印度象牙上的宝石。低他一头的青年面孔有着亚洲神韵，留着保守的齐耳短发，一双墨色的瞳孔。

他们停了下来。这是他们走在这条著名街道上的第二次停留。

—要开始了呢，亚瑟桑。

—…嗯。

周遭密密麻麻地站满了人。叽叽喳喳的话语不断地贯穿亚瑟的耳膜。说的无非就是一些这样的渣滓真的死了真是太好了。

亚瑟只是无力地抬头。

这是他第二次在不是梦中的地方看见阿尔弗雷德。他感到自己的眼神深深、深深地钉在那个如同太阳神一般的身影上。爱琴海还在继续波动，加州的阳光依旧灿烂，微笑轻松地绽放在脸上。但是只需片刻，那个躯干就会变得僵硬，微笑只是凝固的片段，爱琴海会变成一潭死水，阳光被乌云的阴霾遮盖。

—亚瑟桑，请抓住在下的手。请您千万不要紧张。

—菊，这是我最后一次问你，我到底认识不认识他！！！

青年僵硬地笑了。

—您说呢？

—反正现在已经没有意义了不是么？

—现在开始执行死刑！

镜头对准了罪大恶极的人的脸，所有的加州人都失望地看到囚犯没有任何悔过的表情。然后，囚犯抬起了负罪累累的头颅，抬起了担负着七条人命的手，直视着镜头的眼睛没有畏惧或痛苦，好像在隔着这层电磁波数据的转换安抚千里之外的某个人。

—嘿亚蒂！

—世界的HERO要和你说一句话哦！不管你有没有在听！

—我爱你。

07】

蠢蛋。白痴。傻瓜。

纷乱的记忆如同电视信号突然瘫痪一般错综复杂地在脑海中回荡，灵魂都要炸裂的痛苦击打着青年的大脑。

—没关系，亚瑟…不要怕…

—你要记住哦…你什么事都没做…什么事都没有发生…

—不要哭啊亚蒂…把这件衣服换上然后赶快走吧…菊在外面那辆车里等着你啊…

—再不走就没时间了！放心吧世界的HERO没有问题！

—还有，把你的电锯留下吧！

—HERO很喜欢这一把呢。

【FIN】


End file.
